


Cotton and lace

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Communication, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Feminization, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Love, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil likes how soft, and in some ways, how feminine Dan is. He wants some of that too.





	Cotton and lace

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Feminization. 
> 
> I don't really read this type of fic, so this was a difficult one for me to figure out. Hopefully, I did it justice. I liked the finished product, so I have my fingers crossed you do too.

Phil was a little nervous about his purchase. It was completely outside of his comfort zone, but he wanted it, having thought about it for a while now. He wasn’t sure about the sizes, so he just guessed. He put in the payment information and it was all done. No turning back, (well actually he had an hour to cancel, but he wasn’t going to.) Two days until they arrived, two days for him to imagine what it would be like. 

“What you doing Philly?” Dan asked walking into the room, carrying a glass of water and a banana. He set the glass down and began to peel the fruit. Phil watched him as he took his first bite. “You okay?” 

“Uh, yeah. Just looking at you.” 

“Perve, making me self-conscious,” Dan said but took an extra large slow bite. 

“I’m just looking at your features.” 

“Okay weirdo.” 

“I mean,” Phil said, sitting up more, leaning towards Dan. “I really like how you look.” 

Dan laughed, “Yeah I know you do. You tell me quite a lot.” 

“No, not like that, well yes, I do like how you look in a sexual attraction type of way, but that’s not what I mean. I mean you’re soft. Kind of feminine, and I like that. Like you would make a lovely girl, a tall one, but still nice looking.” 

“Okay?” Dan swallowed the last of his banana, setting the peel on the coffee table. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I’m just saying it’s nice. Pleasant. Like you look like a man, but you also have feminine-like features. Your eyes would be so nice with good makeup. Plus you don’t have a stupid pointy Adam's apple.”

“Are you saying you don’t like your Adam's apple?” 

“No. I, for the most part like how I look, I guess. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a little more feminine or something. Like, have some softness in good places, my face is so angular.” 

“Well you have wider hips, that’s kind of feminine,” Dan said. “What’s happening here?” he asked seriously, turning more to give Phil his full attention. He leaned forward and turned off the television with the remote. 

“Nothing really, I’ve just been thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?” 

“Just something I might want to try.” 

“Phil, stop being so vague and talk to me. Are you thinking about transitioning or something? You’ve never indicated wanting to, but just so you know I’ll be here for you if that’s what you want.”

Phil shook his head and smiled, “Thanks, I’m glad you would, but no that’s not what I’ve been thinking about. I am very happy being a man. Just sometimes I think it would be nice to be pretty.” 

“Phil, you’re beautiful.” 

Phil laughed, “I guess I mean, I think it would be nice to be pretty in a feminine way and not just in a man way. I’ve been thinking about it a bit, and think I want to try something. Like with clothes, lingerie maybe.” 

Dan looked him up and down for a moment. “Okay, like for sex, or just to wear?” 

“I’ve not decided yet. Obviously sexually I would have to talk to you first. But I think, yeah, wearing pretty lace underwear and having you peel them off me, I think I like the idea.” 

“If it’s something you want to try,” Dan said, “I’ll be there right with you.” 

“Good, I just bought some stuff, and it gets here in a couple days, I think it might be fun.” 

“If it’s what you want and it makes you happy, it makes me happy too.” 

“I want you to actually like it though,” Phil said. “Not just like it because I do.” 

“I mean, I don’t hate the idea. It might be something we both like a lot, but right now I honestly don’t know. We’ll have to wait and see. Is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Phil nodded, “I want you to be honest about it, if you really don’t like it, you have to tell me.”

“Phil, I can’t imagine that I will hate it. I mean, you in skimpy clothes, how could that be a bad thing? I am pretty sure I’ll like it.”

“Okay, but still, promise me you’ll be honest.” 

“I swear I’ll be honest.” Dan said, leaning forward and kissing Phil on the lips, “You’re going to be the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, I just know it.” 

Phil blushed and nodded, his fears not entirely assuaged but he did feel a little less anxious than he did before. “We’ll see.” 

______

“Phil, there’s a package for you,” Dan said, carrying a box a little bigger than a dictionary and set it next to Phil on the sofa in the lounge. “Is this what I think it is?” 

“I think so,” Phil said, his ears turning a little pink as he picked up the box. 

“You going to open it?” Dan said, sitting down next to him. 

“I, um, yeah. Think I’m going to go to the bedroom if that’s okay?” 

“Of course. You do what you need to do.” Dan smiled. 

Phil nodded and walked out of the lounge. His heart was going about a million beats per second. As soon as Dan set the box down, he was almost lightheaded with anticipation. He had chosen a few different things from the website. 

In the past, he and Dan had both tried sexy underwear before, but it was made for men and male anatomy. From sites like Christian Andrew, where the colors were bright, and the fabric hugged all the right places. The contents of this box were not created for a penis and balls, and he hoped that everything fit well enough. 

He closed the bedroom door behind him and took a deep breath before he set the box on the bed. He sat next to it and realized his hands were shaking. He shook them out a little and straightened his shoulders, willing himself to calm down a little. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out the small nail file they kept in there and slid the point through the tape, pausing before opening the cardboard flaps. 

He closed his eyes and reached in blind, as soon as his fingers touched the silky material he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Why is this so hard for me?” He whispered. He pulled out the garment, a small pink silk thong with a little pink bow in the middle of the waistband.

He rubbed his fingers together with the fabric between them. Smiling, because yes, these were pretty. They were simple, but the fabric was soft and had a luxurious sheen to it. He stood and walked to the large floor mirror and held them up to his hips. He was still fully clothed but liked what he saw so far. 

Going back to the bed he reached back into the box. This time he looked first and found a pair of black lace panties. He was taken aback at the effect they had on him. His eyes pricked as if he were going to cry. These were his. His panties and they were pretty and soft, and feminine. 

Next, he pulled out a pair of baby blue silk hot pants with white lace around the legs. These, once in his hand, did make him cry. They were so beautiful, and his, and he was going to be pretty. Last inside the box was the matching top, with a sweetheart neckline edged with more lace. 

He laid all of the items out neatly over the duvet. He stood at the end of the bed, just looking at them for a few moments before he started to remove his clothes. Completely naked, he picked up the thong and went to the mirror, he watched himself as he pulled the delicate fabric up his long legs, but stopped midway. He looked at the hair covering his skin. He pulled the thong off, and laid it back on the bed and went to the bathroom. 

He turned on the shower and grabbed his razor and shaving cream from the counter. Stepping into the stream the water, he let his skin get wet before he filled his hand with foam. Spreading it over his right leg felt so incredible, he’d never felt something like it. It was almost warm and cozy like a strange kind of blanket. Once covered entirely. He bent at the waist and began to shave. At first, he was going too fast and cut his ankle, and it stung so bad he had to suck air through his teeth. It bled for a bit but luckily it stopped after a few minutes. After that, he slowed down and was more careful, once done with that leg he moved to the other. 

His legs now hairless, the water streamed down his legs in smooth sheets, and he reveled in the feeling of it. They were so smooth, he couldn’t wait to have Dan feel them. He turned off the water and climbed out, wrapping a towel quickly around his waist. He was impatient to get back to the original task. 

He returned to the bedroom, still a little damp, but tossed the towel on the floor anyway. He picked up the thong again and walked back over to the mirror. This time as he pulled them up his legs it felt right. As he feared, however, they didn’t quite fit. He tried moving things around, but it was no use. His heart sank once he realized that it was a lost cause. He was upset but as he pulled them off, and looked to the bed, he was confident that one of those pieces would work. He knew it. They had to.

He picked up the black lace panties and went to the mirror again. They fit better, and all of him was able to fit inside the material, but he wasn’t happy with the effect. Something wasn’t right, he wasn’t pretty in them. Although disappointing, it wasn’t as bad as the thong. 

He took a deep breath before he pulled the hotpants up his legs, praying they fit. He loved the feel of the silk and the lace on his freshly shaven legs. He looked in the mirror and his heart fell. He hated what he saw. The bulge from his penis ruined the lines and his left ball hung lower than the fabric. Angry tears slid down his cheeks as he desperately tried to adjust things to make them fit, but after tugging and pulling he gave up. He wiped at his eyes and looked one last time in the mirror before he pulled them off and kicked them across the room in frustration.

He sat on the edge of the bed, after knocking the box on the ground. He cried quietly, looking at the floor littered with his new beautiful purchases. He felt silly and humiliated, even though it was just him who had seen, but it was for him in the first place. He didn’t think all three items would fail. He wasn’t sure all of them would work, but he didn’t expect all of them to be so totally disappointing. He wished he hadn’t shared his desire with Dan, he wished he had kept it to himself. 

He stayed in the room for almost two hours before he heard a soft tap at the door. By that time, he had wrapped himself in a blanket they kept at the end of the bed and lay down sideways on top of the duvet. “Come in.” 

“Phil?” Dan said pushing the door open slowly he ducked his head in. “You okay?”

“Nothing worked,” Phil said, his voice breaking, as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Oh Phil,” Dan crossed the room to the bed and sat. He pulled Phil to him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders that were shaking with silent sobs. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s silly,” Phil sniffed, “why is this so upsetting to me? I don’t understand it. It’s not like I want to be a woman, I love being a man. I like my dick.” 

Dan smiled against Phil’s hair, “It’s not about being a man or a woman though, it's about something else. For the record, I like your dick too.” 

Phil cry-laughed and wiped his eyes with a corner of the blanket. “I guess I just can’t be pretty though.” 

“Phil, you are so pretty,” Dan said, squeezing him a little. “Your eyes are so gorgeous, and your high cheekbones, are something to brag about. Your skin is so creamy and smooth, women would be knocking themselves over the head to have it, you have like no pores whatsoever.”

“But I can’t wear pretty things. I looked terrible. I hated it, hated how they lay on me, and they didn’t fit over my bits.”

“Maybe it was just a size issue? Maybe you need a bigger size?”

“I got the biggest sizes on the site,” Phil said, shaking his head. 

“Maybe different cuts?” Dan suggested looking around the room at the balled up items on the floor, trying to identify one of them. 

“I think I give up, I don’t want to try anymore.”

“I think you do but are afraid to be upset again,” Dan said, kissing his temple. “But if you really want this, and I think you do, you’ll try again and find something you’ll like.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible,” Phil said, closing his eyes. “I’m just really tired. ‘Think I’m going to get ready for bed.” He sat up and turned to face Dan, “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Dan asked, cupping Phil’s cheek. 

“Because you made me feel better. About everything, and you didn’t have to, and just for being here for me.” Phil shrugged. “I feel silly for getting so upset. So what if I can’t wear these things? What does it matter?” 

“But it does.” Dan said, “Don’t belittle your feelings, Phil, this is something important to you. I know it will be okay, and I’m going to be here until you find something that fulfills this need you have. It’s not silly to want this, it’s how you feel, and that’s important.” 

Phil nodded, his eyes stinging as he tried not to burst into tears out of disappointment, and gratitude, and overwhelming love. He was emotionally wrung out, and took a shaky breath, “You’re too good to me.” 

“Impossible, you deserve the best,” Dan said, standing with Phil and walking with him to the bathroom door. “You want me to come to bed with you and snuggle?” 

Phil shook his head, “Think I just want to be alone for a bit and just sleep.” 

“You sure?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded giving a weak smile before closing the door. 

Once Phil was in the bathroom, Dan turned and picked up the items Phil had flung on the floor. He tossed them all back in the box and brought it into the lounge, wanting to get everything out of sight for a bit. A few moments later he heard the bedroom door close. He looked at the box in front of him, he hated that the contents had upset Phil so much and almost knocked it to the floor, as Phil had. Instead, he took the items out just to see what they were. 

He had to admit, they were all very lovely, and the material felt nice against his skin. He took in the details. The lace, the little bows as accents. He folded them back up and set them back in the box. He would fix this, he had to try anyway. 

Setting the box aside again, Dan reached for his laptop and began to search. An hour and a half later, and a few hundred pounds down, he felt satisfied that he had found things that would make Phil happy. After having everything ship overnight, so it arrived the next day, he closed his computer turned out the lights. 

Once in bed, he wrapped himself protectively around a sleeping Phil, whose sunken eyes were even visible in the dim light from the street. He hoped to god, that his purchases were going to help, and not make the situation worse. It took him a while to fall asleep since his brain kept running over thoughts of Phil in the bedroom all alone and being so upset. His heart hurt for him. 

______

Dan woke to Phil running his fingers through his hair. “Hmm’morning.” He sighed and blinked slowly. 

“Made breakfast,” Phil whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dan’s lips. 

“You did?” Dan asked, stretching. “You never make breakfast.”

“I know but I decided I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Phil, you know I’m very happy with a bowl of crunchy nut.” Dan stood and headed for the bathroom. 

“I know.” Phil said, “Don’t take too long in there, or it’ll get cold.” 

After a breakfast of pancakes, (the only breakfast Phil could think of that he could make on his own) they went into the lounge and snuggled on the sofa watching anime. Phil fell asleep during the last episode of Titans, so Dan turned it off. They had already watched the whole season after returning home from tour but had decided to watch all seasons over again. He watched Phil sleep, his face lovely and relaxed. The doorbell rang just as he had started to fall asleep too, he untangled himself from the blanket to get the door. Phil grumbled but didn’t wake up, snuggling deeper into the blanket. 

Dan picked up the box waiting for him inside the front door of the lobby to their apartment building. He hurried back to the apartment and closed himself in the bedroom. Opening the box he pulled out the items inside, one thing at a time. Smiling, he was confident Phil would be happy with at least one or two things. He placed them all back in the box and went to the hallway closet where they kept a roll of gift wrap. It was just a generic colorful print, meant for all occasions, but he had never pictured this occasion. Quickly he wrapped the box and found a ribbon to tie around it. 

Dan looked at his handiwork and brought it into the lounge setting the box next to Phil on the couch. He was still asleep and Dan was excited for him to wake up and find it. He wrote a small note on a piece of paper telling Phil to open it when he woke up, then went into the office area to play a game on his desktop. 

Phil woke a while later, roused from grunts Dan was making, while lost in his game. Phil yawned and stretched then noticed the gift-wrapped box next to him. Seeing the note he looked over his shoulder to see Dan, completely engrossed in his game. Phil untied the bow, slowly, his anxiety level rising. He suspected what was in the box, and wasn’t sure if he was ready for, or wanted to see, what was inside. 

He kept going though, and finally the box was open in front of him, inside he could see multiple colors and different fabrics. He saw lace, and baby blue polka-dots, silk, and velvet, light and dark colours. Dan must have ordered at least eight different things. Phil’s heart was pounding so hard he was amazed Dan hadn’t heard it over his game, headphones and all. 

Phil didn’t know what to do. If he should go talk to Dan, or sneak out and try the things on alone, or talk to Dan and try the clothes on with Dan. He held up a sheer violet slip and decided that this time, he didn’t want to be alone, he wanted Dan with him, he couldn’t bear to do it by himself again. 

Phil stood, holding the box, and walked over to Dan. He put his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was there because Dan was so preoccupied with his game he didn’t notice Phil approach. Dan quickly removed his headphones and looked up. Phil’s face was even more pale than normal, but he smiled meekly. “Will you come with me this time? I don’t think I can do it alone?”

“Of course,” Dan said, standing quickly, “Are you sure? I don’t want to push you. Or make you think you need to share with me. I bought them for you, not for me.” 

Phil nodded, “I’m sure, I don’t want to be alone this time, I don’t think I can handle it.” 

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Dan said, pulling Phil to him and kissing his lips softly, “I just want it to be good for you.” 

“I want you with me,” Phil said decidedly. 

“Alright,” Dan nodded, taking Phil’s hand and leading him towards the bedroom. “I’ll be there.” 

In the bedroom Dan sat on the bed, Phil handed him the box. “I don’t actually know what’s in there, I didn’t really look, so could you just hand me things and I’ll try them on?” 

“Sure,” Dan nodded. 

“I think that’s best, that way I am still slightly detached, the things I picked took me hours and really wanted them to work. Maybe this way is better.” 

“I hope so.” Dan nodded. “I tried to pick things I thought you would like, but would also sit better on your body.” 

Phil nodded in understanding, then began to take off his clothes. He hadn’t been that nervous getting naked in front of Dan for years. Once he was naked, Dan held up a small black nighty, with black lace around the neckline, and thin straps to hold it up. He slipped it over his head, as he faced Dan. As soon as the silky material dropped around his thighs he already felt better, then he saw Dan’s face. 

“Oh Phil,” Dan breathed, his eyes wide, “You look...oh you look so beautiful.” 

“Really?” Phil asked, his hopes raised, he turned to the mirror, and as soon as he saw himself, he sank to his knees. 

Dan was up like a shot and over to him in an instant, “You don’t like it?” He asked, joining Phil on the floor. 

“Dan, I,” Phil covered his face for a moment, then spread his fingers to look at his reflection again, “I love it. I love it so much. Thank you!” Tears were streaming down his face, “It’s perfect, how did you know?” 

Dan shrugged and kissed Phil’s cheek, “I guess I know you better than you thought I did.” 

Phil beamed and threw his arms around Dan’s shoulders, “God, I love you.” 

Dan giggled, “Love you too. Want to see what else is in the box, maybe there’s something you like even more?” 

Phil stood up and stared at himself for a few moments as Dan moved back to the bed. “I’m so happy right now if nothing else works it won’t even matter,” Phil said, still beaming. He did a spin and watched himself in the mirror. 

Dan smiled, watching Phil look at himself. “Ready for another?” 

“Yes, please,” Phil said, peeling his eyes away from his reflection. 

For an hour the scene continued this time with more successes than failures. Dan had chosen well and Phil was practically jumping for joy by the time he was done.”Which is your favorite?” Dan asked leaning back on his hands. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I can decide,” Phil said sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed while wearing a baby-pink cotton nighty with little white hearts printed on it. Dan thought he looked sweet and cozy in it, loving how the collar ruffled around his slender neck and upper arms. Phil loved how it felt brushing against his smooth legs when he walked. “Do you have one?” 

“I think I like that dark blue one with the black lace around the neckline. It makes your skin look like it’s glowing, and your eyes are so beautiful with it. Makes them look darker. Plus I like that it’s a bit shorter so I can see some things when you walk.” 

Phil giggled and smacked Dan playfully on the arm. “I like that one too. I might like the light yellow one though, it makes me feel like I should be skipping through a meadow in spring.” 

“I liked that one a lot too.” Dan nodded, “I don’t think there was one I didn’t like.” 

“I wasn’t a huge fan of the red one, it was too boudoir or something. Maybe in a different mindset, I’d like it more.” 

“I also really liked the black lace bodysuit, that was,” Dan wiggled his eyebrows, “Sexy as hell.” 

“I knew you’d like that one.” Phil laughed. “I can’t wait till you fuck me in it, thank god it has strategically placed holes in it.” 

“Why Phil,” Dan gasped, “would a lady be so vulgar?” 

“Yes, if she wants her boyfriend to fuck her she would,” Phil smirked. “Thank you for this, I feel so much better than last night,” he sighed and played with the hem of his nighty. “You like this then? Honestly?” 

“Phil,” Dan said, scooting closer pulling him onto his lap. His arms slipped around Phil’s waist, “I love this, you are so pretty in all of these, and I love that you seem so excited. All I ever want is for you to be happy, so yes, I really like it.”

“It isn’t weird?” 

“It’s not weird, I was surprised at first that you wanted this, but it isn’t weird.” Dan shook his head, looking up at Phil. 

“Really?” 

Dan laughed, “Yes, really. I love it. I love you, and anything that makes you this happy I love. Plus who knew your legs could feel so soft? When did you do that?”

“I did it last night. I didn’t like my hairy legs with the clothes. Plus without the hair, I can really feel the fabric.” Phil said as they both looked down at his legs. “So, what if I loved having hot wax poured on my testicles?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Dan’s neck gently. 

“As long as it wasn’t my balls and we used a funny safe word I would be willing to try,” Dan said, tipping his head a little bit, allowing Phil to continue plying his neck with soft brushes of his lips. “Is that something you would like?” 

Phil huffed out a laugh against his skin, “No, it was just a test, and it was the first kinky thing I could think of.” 

“Thank god,” Dan said, then moaned as Phil sucked lightly under his ear. “You're making me hard.” 

“What do you think I’m doing this for?” Phil whispered then rocked his hips pressing his own hard-on into Dan’s lower stomach. “I would like you to have sex with me in this cute little nightgown.” 

“Oh, would you now?” Dan said, pulling back to look up at Phil. He reached up and cupped Phil’s cheek, “You are so beautiful right now.” Phil blushed and ducked his head into the crook of Dan’s neck, Dan wrapped his arms tighter around his waist in order to turn them, so Phil was on his back. He stood up and looked down at him, laying there in the soft pink material, “So pretty, I wish I could take a picture.” 

Phil covered his face with his hands, hiding a huge smile. He brought his knees up, crossing his ankles, and watched through his fingers as Dan began to take his own clothes off. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the lube and set it on the bed. “You know something?” Dan said, getting back on the bed, on his knees between Phil’s legs.  
“Hmm?” 

“Your skin is so smooth and soft, I just love, how it feels against my lips.” Dan leaned down and kissed Phil’s thigh, lightly brushing the skin, then moved to the other on. “You smell like raspberries and Phil, and feel like silk.” He hummed against his leg as he kissed again, “I love how soft you are,” he moved higher, his lips just at the hem of the nighty.

Phil sighed as Dan moved higher and higher, then pushing the material up in order to kiss Phil’s hip. Phil combed his fingers through Dan’s hair as he continued. “Feels good.” 

“Mhmm.” Dan agreed licking a strip up Phil’s cock. “Such a pretty cock,” He said, then kissed the tip, “On such a pretty man.” He leaned up, to lay over Phil, their groins rubbing together as he kissed Phil’s lips again. He kept the kisses soft and gentle, moving to Phil’s cheeks, and jaw, then neck and collarbone. He slowly kissed down to the neckline, and nipped the skin there, making Phil catch his breath. 

“Dan, please?” Phil whispered, tipping his hips in order to rub their cocks together, “Want you.” 

“Mmm.” Dan moaned against his skin. “Want you too.” He let his hands wander and kissed down Phil’s body over the delicate material. “So pretty and soft, love you like this.” He said, against Phil’s tummy, just above his penis, making Phil whimper. 

“Dan please…” 

Dan moved lower and reached for the small bottle he has placed on the bed, he kissed the inside of Phil’s thigh, then sat back on his knees. He paused, bottle tipped up in his hand, to just take in the vision in front of him. “God you’re so beautiful Phil,” he breathed and leaned forward again to kiss his lips again. “So pretty, for me.” Phil sighed and closed his eyes letting the words wash over him. 

Dan kissed him again, before sitting back and pouring some lube onto his waiting hand. He warmed it before he slid his fingers down to tease and press at Phil’s entrance. His other hand wrapped around Phil’s cock, slowly stroking as he looked down at him. Their eyes locked as he prepped Phil, he watched as a blush worked its way up Phil’s neck, to his ears and face, and loved the way it made him feel. Loved the way Phil’s body responded to him, how pliant and needy he was for him.

“More please,” Phil said, tipping his hips to thrust into Dan’s hand and fuck back onto his fingers. 

“Sure you’re ready?” 

“Yes, please, I need you.” Phil moaned as he lowered himself down onto Dan’s fingers again. A drop of precum dripped from the tip of his cock as Dan curled his fingers inside him, then pulled them carefully free.

Dan poured more lube onto his palm and spread it over his own dick before lining up with Phil’s pink hole. “You match.” He said, smiling up at Phil, his cock head pushed up against it. 

“Match?” Phil asked, confused. 

Dan pushed in just past the outer ring of muscle, then lay over Phil so their faces were almost touching. “Your pretty pink hole matches your pretty pink nighty.” He dipped his head and kissed Phil, smiling into it. Phil squeaked at the words, then moaned as Dan pushed in deeper. Dan rocked his hips at a maddeningly slow pace, wanting to savor the feeling of Phil’s body pulling and pushing him at the same time. 

Phil’s hands roamed over Dan’s back, as they kissed and moved together. Dan kept the pace steady and relaxed, just enjoying the feel of their bodies together joined in every way. Phil’s cock pressed tightly between them, leaking on both of their stomachs and the nightgown. 

Phil sighed, and tipped his hips, “need more please.” 

Dan nodded and pushed up in order to move faster. He sat back on his heels, his hands stroking up Phil’s thighs as he moved a little harder. Dan’s eyes moved over the man in front of him, this man he loved more than he knew possible, the man he had known for years. He never imagined Phil like this, wearing what he was wearing, but it wasn’t strange, it was beautiful as he had assumed it would be. Phil reached down and began to jerk his cock as Dan’s pace picked up. “God you're gorgeous,” He sighed, almost to himself, like he was in disbelief. “I love you so fucking much.” He said, his voice cracking, as his eyes began to prick with tears. He moved faster, but not hard. “I’m going to cum just looking at you like this.” 

Phil moaned and bit his lip, as his hand moved faster, “I’m so close, keep going just like that.” Dan pushed Phil’s legs up further up towards his chest, changing his angle just enough to rub directly over Phil’s prostate on every pass. Soon Phil was panting, his breath coming in short staccatoed bursts as he got closer and closer to his release. Dan’s thrusts grew in strength as he felt the pull behind his navel and his balls tightened closer to his body, then Phil was coming, spurting over his stomach and the nighty. The pulsing of Phil’s body and the sight of the pink material darkening from his cum was all Dan needed to reach his own orgasm, cuming deep inside Phil. They both groaned as Dan came, Phil reached up to run his hand over Dan’s body, to feel the tensing muscles under his skin. 

It was slow and lazy and wonderful, Dan felt lightheaded, and he fell forward to his hands, his breath making Phil’s hair stir. Phil pulled him down, wanting to be completely covered by Dan’s body. He kissed his neck, “That was perfect.” He whispered, sending aftershock tingles down Dan’s spine. “Thank you.”

Dan shivered as he pulled his softening cock out of Phil’s heat, and rolled to his side, taking Phil with him. He curled his body around him, pressing light kisses over his face. “I love you so much, I just wanted you to be happy.” 

“I’m so happy, so happy,” Phil said, his voice cracking as tears began to stream down his cheeks. “Thank you so much for helping me with this.” 

Dan smoothed Phil’s hair back and kissed his forehead before pulling him in closer. “Thank you for letting me.” Phil cried softly in his arms for a while, as Dan wiped the tears away, kissing the damp skin of his cheeks. “Let me go run you a bath,” Dan said, once Phil had calmed down and was lying peacefully in his arms. 

“You don’t have to, it’s okay, I can do it,” Phil said through a yawn. 

“Tonight, how about you let me take care of you.” Dan smiled and kissed the tip of his nose before getting up and walking into the ensuite. Phil listened to the water run with his eyes closed and must have dozed off because Dan returned and shook him gently. “Philly, your bath is ready.” 

“M’kay,” Phil said, sitting up. 

“Let’s get this off,” Dan said, taking the hem of the nighty and pulled it over his head. He ushered Phil into the bathroom and set a towel on the floor before leaving the room. Once back in the bedroom, he changed the sheets and picked up the clothes strewn over the floor. He folded them and placed them all in a drawer save but the yellow one. He heard the tub draining and walked back into the bathroom as Phil was standing up and wrapping the towel around himself. He stood in the doorway watching for a moment, then walked over and held up the nightgown. “Will you wear this to bed?” 

Phil looked up and smiled, nodding as he hung the towel on a hook on the wall. “How did you know?” 

“I had a feeling you might like it.” Dan shrugged as he bundled the material into a roll so he could slip it over Phil’s head. He let the material go, and it skimmed down Phil’s body to hang just low enough to cover his bits. “How did I get so lucky to have the most amazing boyfriend?” He said smiling as Phil smoothed his hands down his body feeling the material. 

Phil looked up and smiled so wide. “Don’t know,” he shrugged, “luck.” 

“Maybe.” Dan said, “Let’s brush our teeth and go to bed, yeah?” 

After finishing in the bathroom they climbed into bed, Phil in his nighty and Dan in a pair of boxers. Scooting down under the covers Phil sighed and closed his eyes. Dan turned out the light and rolled to spoon around him. “Thank you for sharing this with me Phil, I know it was hard.” 

“If anyone should be thanking anyone it should be me,” Phil said, turning a little in his arms in order to kiss his lips. “You made me feel so incredible tonight, I can’t even tell you how much it meant to me.” 

“You don’t have to,” Dan said, squeezing him a little harder. “I know if it were me, you would have done the same thing.”

“A hundred percent.” Phil nodded and turned back onto his side, pressing his back into Dan’s front. “I love you so much.” He yawned and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep. 

Dan smiled in the dark, thinking about Phil in his little yellow nightgown, and how happy he was. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have someone as wonderful as Phil in his life. 

_____

Phil woke up tangled in his nightgown, it had ridden up and off one arm. Dan was still wrapped around him, and Phil was trapped, his one arm stuck inside the material and one completely out, and through the neck hole. He tried to wriggle free of Dan, but was pulled in tighter, “Dan, let go.” He whispered as he struggled against Dan and the fabric. “Dan, I’m stuck.” 

“Hmm?” Dan hummed but didn’t let go. 

“Dan, you need to let me go.” 

“M’never.” Dan sighed and started snoring softly. 

“Dan, please, I’m all tangled up.” 

“Shhh, m’sleeping,” Dan said and smacked his lips a couple times before the snoring started again. 

Phil pulled and twisted and got his arm back in the armhole, but then the neck hole was tight around his neck, “Dan, please, I’m being strangled to death.” 

“It’s okay, don’t want any,” Dan said and hummed back to snoring. 

“Dan!” 

Dan sat straight up, “What, what? What’s happening?” 

“Look at me!” Phil said, “I’m being attacked!” Dan turned and looked then started laughing hysterically. 

“It’s not funny! Help me!” 

“Phil,” Dan wheezed, “How on earth did you do that?” 

“I don’t freaking know! I’ve never slept in a nightgown before!” Phil said twisting trying to loosen the bright yellow noose around his neck. “Stop laughing, and help me!” 

Dan turned and threw back the covers, the nightgown and worked its way up Phil’s body, his whole lower half completely nude, and one arm sticking out the bottom of it. “Think you need to sit up.” 

Phil attempted to sit, but his ass was still on the material and he only made it partly up before the fabric tightened even more around his neck. “I can’t!” 

“Okay, I think,” Dan said, getting out of the bed, “you need to roll onto your stomach and then I can pull it off you.” 

Phil rolled and Dan tugged at the garment, “Ahh it’s stuck around my head, stop pulling!” Phil said, muffled by the bed and the fabric. He rolled back over and sat up now that it wasn’t under his butt, and pulled it off his head. 

Dan was in stitches, laughing so hard he wasn’t able to make any noise. He wiped at his eyes that were streaming with tears, “Well,” He panted, “that was a surprise.” 

Phil tossed the offending yellow torture device to the floor and flopped back against the headboard, “That was ridiculous!” 

“You mean hilarious,” Dan said sitting back down, still laughing. 

“It was kind of,” Phil said, smiling, then laughing. “I guess sleeping in them is not a good idea.” 

“Only if you're going to add strangulation to your list of kinks Phil.” 

“Not really my idea of fun.” Phil shook his head. “It looked so innocent, all bright and colorful, who knew it wanted to kill me?” 

“It’s always the ones you don’t expect.” Dan said, and leaned in to kiss him, “Good morning.” 

“Morning,” Phil said, then sighed. “I’m starving, let’s get some breakfast.” 

“Mmm.” Dan agreed, “then later, maybe we can have some fun with that black lace bodysuit?” 

“Forget breakfast, gimme the lace,” Phil said, sitting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this theme is not in my normal repertoire, I kind of enjoyed stepping outside my comfort zone, just like Philly did. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, and hopefully, I did it right, since I questioned it multiple times as I was writing. If it is I'm sorry.


End file.
